


wearing a warning sign

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Choking, Connor Has A Death Wish, Crying, Dom/sub Play, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinda, Kneeling, M/M, Or is there?, Oral Fixation, Power Play, Praise Kink, Teasing, a kink for possible death? a kink for having your life threatened? what is that called, can a pl600 top? uhmm fuck yeah, connor gives a gun a blowjob basically dont fucking touch me, connor is a fucking twink stop tryna change my mind, its in here but like....what is it called, oh!, oof for porn? yeah, porn without feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're so needy." he teases, tracing the gun downwards until the barrel is under his chin. He twists it. "I could kill you."--AKA Connor has an oral fixation and Daniel has a Connor fixation.





	wearing a warning sign

"Connor..." Daniel mutters, shaking his head slightly to exaggerate his feelings. "You're not as sweet as you seem."

 

Connor shudders, eyes heavy and lidded; as a slim finger traces his jaw. He's knelt on the floor, hands folded in his lap- Daniel stood directly before him. He's stood sideways, one arm holding up Connor's head whilst the other is dormant but holding a gun by his side. The RK800 lets his eyes find the weapon, before relifting his gaze to meet the other androids. 

The PL600 has a smug grin gracing his features, before he twists his wrist so that his index finger can outline Connor's lips.

"What are you thinking, Connor?" his voice sounds distant but firm. "Wondering how a fucking deviant could be overpowering you? How fucking weak you are?"

The android in question lets his eyes narrow, pushing his head forward slightly so that the finger breaches his mouth.

"Eager, aren't we?" the brunet nods twice before sucking on the digit. "You like stuff in your mouth? You like me in your mouth? Fucking slut."

Connor moans lightly, taking the appendage deeper- lapping at it with new found enthusiasm. He opens his mouth by another fraction, to take in another finger; sliding his tongue in between and around them.

"You're so pretty." Daniel lifts his other hand, the one occupied by the gun, to rest on top of Connor's head. He moves his fingers slightly in a struggled motion to stroke his hair. "A pretty little slut..." he trails off.

The android knelt on the floor opens his mouth fully, leaving the fingers to lay unmoving against his tongue. Daniel hums in consideration.

"No. You haven't earnt it." Connor whines at this, earning a roll of the eyes. "Get more into it."

In response, Connor swiftly closes his mouth again- teeth grazing fingers. Daniel's eyes light up, licking his lips in silent encouragement. Teeth apply more pressure to synthetic skin, lowering as seconds pass- slow to make sure he doesn't hurt the other. Thirium is drawn from the digits, and Daniel hums again in delight. The PL600 closes his eyes.

"That isn't very nice." he whispers, without any venom. He opens his eyes again, looking down in expectation as he tilts his head to the left. As if burnt, Connor quickly gets back to biting; never removing eye contact with Daniel. He can feel the skin rip, blood leaking over his tongue and eventually colouring his bottom lip in patches. He lets go, waiting half a second for more blood to fall from the small injury; leaning in to lick away whatever falls. His head is tilted at a weird angle as he ignores the liquid that drips onto his chin and lip. Suddenly,  the blond android grabs his hair with his free hand and pulls his head back roughly- Connor suppressing a loud moan at the action to avoid spilling the collected thirium from his mouth. 

Daniel leans in to press his own lips to Connor's own, biting down to make the younger android gasp; releasing the thirium so that it can dance between the two moving mouths. He forces his tongue deeper, as the pull on Connor's hair tightens- until he notices the slight movement the android makes. He opens his eyes, but doesn't remove himself- still working his tongue to mingle with the other. His gaze stares down, narrowing at the way Connor's hands shake- before they separate entirely; begging to reach up and grab ahold of Daniel. The PL600 finally pulls back.

"Don't fucking move." the hands fall back together, and the shaking calms down. "Good boy. Open your mouth." 

Hurriedly, Connor complies; fast to drop his jaw even as Daniel's grip doesn't loosen on his hair- whilst the hand holding the gun falls back to his side. The standing android laughs softly, before placing the gun lightly against Connor's lips. Vertical. The kneeling android's eyes are desperate and watering.

"You're so needy." he teases, tracing the gun downwards until the barrel is under his chin. He twists it. "I could kill you."

Connor blinks as he registers the words, swallowing. "You could." he rasps out. "But if you wanted to kill me, you would've by now."

"You're suggesting I care about you." It's spoken like a question, high pitched and somewhat annoyed. An eyebrow raises. The gun is removed from under his chin, and Daniel has it held in front of his face as if inspecting it. A mewl escapes from the RK800's throat, as blue eyes slide to the side to watch him. But before Connor can say anything or plead, the weapon is jammed into his open mouth- up until the trigger guard is flush against his bottom lip. "Don't fucking suggest that again."

He groans in surprise, before turning his mouth into a vacuum- sucking the gun. He pulls his head back slightly, keeping his eyes trained on the weapon; up until the barrel is the only part present inside. Connor finally looks up at the other, whose eyes have widened a little- feeling smug, the RK800 pushes his tongue against the barrel; moving it in a circular motion before forcing it back into his mouth. The trigger guard is hard against his synthetic skin, and he winces at the coolness of the material. The hand in his hair removes itself.

"You're so good, Connor. Holy shit." at the praise, his confidence skyrockets, making him feel obligated to pull off with a pop. He pulls himself towards Daniel, planting a small kiss on the finger placed strategically on the trigger. He notices the small stutter in the blond's hand, smirks and presses his tongue on the underside of the trigger guard- just beneath Daniel's hand. He pulls backwards, keeping his tongue trained on the metal so that he can lick a wide stripe on the gun; before taking the object back into his mouth. Connor winks at Daniel before closing his eyes, going back to blowing the pistol. It's silent besides the absurd slurping noises and occasional dirty moans Connor keep's making. "Fuck."

Connor bites down on the gun, scraping against it as he pulls away again- Daniel's hand twitches and he realises the safety is on. He clicks it off, and the noise makes Connor's eyes open a small amount- the colour of his iris' barely visible due to the slit being so small. The small tears collecting in his eyes from before finally fall, and he makes a show of it by blinking rapidly- causing the small droplets to slip faster. He raises his hand, ignoring the small protest Daniel makes at the movement- using his fingers to wrap around the wrist holding the gun; whereas his thumb is on top of the finger on the trigger. His eyes are fully open now, shiny from tears before he applies pressure to the trigger.

"My pretty little slut has _actually_ got a death wish?" Eagerly, Connor nods in response as he listens intently to the creaking of the trigger. Daniel smirks at this, pushing the gun deeper into the brunet's throat- causing him to choke. A few more tears are released from his eyes- hitting the floor, his lap and the gun. "I can help you with that."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 
> 
> pls follow me on twitter: @ bigenderthots


End file.
